Remedio Anti-Fantasmas
by Tomsuoka
Summary: Rin, por un intento desesperado de que su "pijamada masculina" fuera un éxito, decide poner una película de terror en el DVD de su madre. A Makoto no le pareció una buena idea, pero no podía decir que no (MakoHaru) OS


Inspirado en un fanart~

¡HOLA! Espero que les guste esta idea que se me ocurrió hace varios días, y perdón por el patético summary pero no tuve otra opción... creo (?) ¿Se puede decir que contiene yaoi? nah, para mi no es nada leve. Y si no te gustan este tipo de cosas no se que haces en el tema de Free! xD

Ninguno de los personajes de Free! me pertence, aunque no fuera importante decirlo, ñe.

* * *

La práctica había terminado tarde (aparte de que fue agotadora, por cierto). Cuando el entrenador Sasabe-san dio por terminada la práctica, la mayoría fueron despavoridos a los vestuarios y rápidamente se fueron. Era demasiado tarde quedarse a extensas horas de la tarde.

Rin había salido de la piscina, cansado, y con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, mientras se dirigía a los vestidores, y Nagisa lo persiguió como una liebre apresurada.

Sin embargo, Makoto, que estaba parado en el borde de la piscina, esperaba a que su mejor amigo terminara de nadar de una vez por todas. Aunque Makoto en esas circunstancias debería quejarse, ya que si llegaba tarde a casa su mamá lo iba a castigar, no lo hacía. Pero, de alguna manera, la forma de nadar de Haruka Nanase era… mágica, era como si cada vez que lo viera, entraba en una especie de trance.

Concordaba definitivamente con las palabras de Nagisa, la primera vez que vio a Haru nadar "Su forma de nadar es maravillosa" ¡Y como si no lo fuera! Hasta había impresionado hasta al entrenador Sasabe-san.

De repente, salió de su trance cuando Haruka se acercó hacia él y movía levemente su cabeza como un acto que hacía de costumbre, y Makoto no dudó en extenderle su mano para salir de la piscina.

‒Sin duda, tu forma de nadar es asombrosa, Haru-chan ‒alagó Makoto mientras soltaba la mano de Haru.

‒Tienes que dejar de llamarme así ‒Comentó Haru mientras hacía paso hacia el vestuario. Makoto río, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a usar el "-chan", ya se había vuelto una costumbre que no iba a cambiar. Luego se dio cuenta que Haruka ya se había ido desde hace un rato, así que trotó hacia los vestuarios.

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Nagisa gritar "¡Es una estupenda idea Rin-chan!" Y sonrió inconscientemente.

De repente vio a Haruka que ya estaba entrando definitivamente hacia los vestuarios, y en vez de trotar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó, se encontró con la mirada incrédula de Rin, hacia Haruka, una mirada que hacía casi todos los días.

‒¡Hey! ¡Nanase! Pensé que te quedarías nadando toda la noche convirtiéndote lentamente en una pasa arrugada ‒se burló Rin, haciendo que se robara una risotada del pequeño Nagisa, hasta Makoto rió, pero Haruka… bueno, Haruka estaba con ese semblante fulminante diario. ‒Oigan chicos… ¿Qué les parece si vienen a mi casa y se quedan a dormir? Mi madre no estará en la ciudad y mi hermanita estará con unas amigas… ¿Qué les parece? ‒los invitó Rin a Makoto y Haruka, y Nagisa hacía caritas de perrito mojado detrás del pelirrojo, como un método para que ellos aceptaran.

Makoto no pudo resistirse y aceptó la invitación de Rin, aunque Haruka no parecía satisfecho con la invitación. Y con varias miradas de cachorro por parte Nagisa, aceptó la invitación forzado y apartó su vista.

El entrenador Sasabe-san los encontró hablando, o mejor dicho, "haciendo nada" y les dijo que se apresuraran que tenía que cerrar pronto

* * *

Luego de que Rin les dijera que podían ir a sus casas primero y darle la dirección de su casa, con una sonrisa orgullosa, diciendo que iba a ser la mejor pijamada masculina de todo el mundo, todos se burlaron de él con eso de "pijamada masculina" y fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Haruka y Makoto fueron juntos en bicicleta y Rin fue a acompañar a Nagisa a su casa.

Makoto se preguntó si era una buena idea ir a la casa de Rin, pero, después de todo, eran sus amigos y no quería decepcionarlos. Además, Rin deseo que ellos fueran, se notaba en la mirada, esa mirada suplicando (exceptuando la de Nagisa). Después de todo... ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

Ya eran mediados de las ocho de la noche y agradecían que fuera sábado porque no tendría que estar preocupándose porque al día siguiente habría escuela. Makoto y Haruka habían sido los últimos en llegar, luego de que la mamá de Makoto, literalmente, le diera un kick de supervivencia, y Makoto le dijo que él no iba a acampar en el bosque, que solo iba a la casa de un amigo, y eso es todo. Pero lo que no evitó fue que su madre le diera una gran cantidad de sándwiches. Haruka había llevado una manta para dormir, pero Rin le dijo que no era necesario, porque ya había alistado todo para que fuera una pijamada decente.

Makoto se sorprendió que arreglara todo durante unas pocas horas.

Rin había contado chistes, malos por cierto, pero eso no evitaba que ellos rieran. Nagisa contaba anécdotas, que después eran mentira. Makoto hablaba de la escuela y de lo nervioso que estaba por los exámenes. Mientras que Haruka solo escuchaba y reía de vez en cuanto.

La comida se había acabado. Y los chicos decidieron hacer turnos para ir al baño y ponerse el pijama. Rin fue el último en entrar al baño y salir con el pijama puesto. Los demás estaban sentados en el sillón, mientras veían a Rin encendiendo el DVD y sacando una especia de película.

‒Rin-chan ¿Veremos una película? ‒preguntó el rubio, con el entusiasmo y la curiosidad reflejada en toda su cara. Rin sonrió y les mostró la tapa de aquél estuche.

De repente, Makoto sintió que las pulsaciones de su pecho aceleraron a un ritmo que el mismo desconocía, y Haruka se dio cuenta enseguida.

‒¡Genial! ¿Eh? Mamá me dijo que podíamos ver alguna película en su pequeño DVD, pero que no fuera una de terror ‒la respiración de Makoto volvió a la normalidad, luego de que Rin dijera lo último‒ Pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse ¿no?

Makoto iba a gritar, no lo hizo. Pero usó el cuerpo de Haruka como un escudo, aunque en la pantalla no se estuviera reflejando nada. Haruka conocía muy bien que Makoto era un miedoso, que en sus pocos años odiaba los cuentos de terror y con cualquier cosa paranormal, pero Makoto también era de lo más masoquista que puede haber.

‒Mako-chan ¿te encuentras bien? ‒preguntó el pequeño Nagisa que estaba del otro lado del sillón, y todas las miradas fueron hacia Makoto, que sudaba demasiado.

Makoto asintió rápidamente ‒No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien.

‒¿Estás seguro de esto Makoto-chan? Si quieres, podemos ver otra película, por mí no hay problema ‒ Le aseguró el pelirrojo, que guardaba nuevamente el CD en el estuche. Pero Makoto había negado rápidamente

‒No, no se preocupen, por mi está bien ‒le aseguró Makoto, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que siempre hacía. Las miradas de todos volvieron hacia la pantalla.

El castaño tuve la impresión de que Haruka sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero de todos modos, él debía saber que Makoto era de esas personas que cuando decían la "no" terminaba con un "si, por supuesto", ni aunque Makoto no entendiera porque siempre le pasaba, eso ya se había vuelto algo cotidiano.

Rin había terminado de poner el disco en el DVD y la película ya se estaba reproduciendo. Makoto podía maldecir a los Matsouka por tener películas de terror para DVD. Tomó un pequeño almohadoncillo que estaba detrás de él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que pensó que él era el único método para protegerse de los demonios que yacían en la casa abandonada. Veía a dos niñas rubias, y se enojó que involucraran niñas pequeñas en cosas como esas.

Lo único que vio Makoto antes de poner el almohadón sobre su cara y usar a Haruka como su protector anti-fantasmas, fue, al parecer, el espíritu de una mujer y deseando que esta pesadilla terminara. Pero aunque nunca lo iba a admitir, le gustaba el aroma de Haruka, y el aroma del shampoo tropical que usaba.

El castaño se había dado cuenta de que estaba lagrimeando y moqueando, y quizás parecía patético, pero la película era horrible cuando escuchaba los gritos y el sonido típico que sucede cuando algo malo va a pasar (exceptuando también el ruido de Nagisa masticando lo que sea que estuviera comiendo) y creyó que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho.

Haru se dio cuenta de que Makoto estaba lagrimeando su sudadera y no dudó en pausar la película, que al parecer, estaba en la parte más interesante.

‒¡Oye! ¡Qué haces! ‒dijo, o más bien, gritó Rin cerca del oído de Haruka‒ ¿No me digas que te asustan este tipo de películas Nanase?

‒A mí no, pero a Makoto sí ‒murmuró el moreno mientras se corría para que Rin viera a un indefenso y asustado Makoto, que tenía los ojos más aguados que una piscina.

Rin resopló, al parecer decepcionado, o eso es lo que Makoto pensaba.

‒Ay Makoto, me hubieras dicho ‒exclamó Rin mientras se acercaba al DVD y lo apagaba.

Makoto se sintió mal, porque creyó que había decepcionado a sus amigos con su estúpido miedo a los fantasmas o a cosas paranormales. Pero ninguno de ellos mostró un poco de enojo, ni siquiera Nagisa, que estaba más concentrado comiendo papas que en la película.

Rin le dijo a Makoto que fuera al baño porque no quería que moqueara las sábanas.

* * *

Cuando Nagisa terminó sus papas, los cuatro fueron juntos a la habitación de Rin para irse a dormir. Eran cuatro colchones de camas de una plaza, y todos se preguntaron de donde Rin los había sacado, pero eran muy tarde para preguntar. La habitación de Rin era grande, decorada con posters de grandes nadadores olímpicos y pegatinas de estrellas fluorescentes.

Cada uno eligió su colchón, Nagisa estaba en una punta y Haruka en la otra, Rin estaba al lado de Nagisa y Makoto de Haruka. Rin no quería dormir en su cama porque no le parecía justo para sus amigos, y Nagisa lo abrazó enternecido.

El primero en dormirse fue Rin, luego Nagisa, y después Haruka.

Mientras que Makoto no podía dormir, quizás por las imágenes que apenas había visto de la película, o quizás… no había otra opción, y el castaño aceptó que era por la película…

¿Podía despertar a Haruka? Parecía un niño de tres años, y si despertaba a Haruka iba a creer lo mismo. Makoto empezó a lagrimear porque aunque se imaginara alguna otra cosa, solo veía a aquella horrible mujer que se proyectaba en la pantalla del televisor.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo y lo vio mirando el techo. Makoto pensó que iba a gritar, pero contuvo las ganas porque Rin y Nagisa estaban profundamente dormidos.

‒¿No puedes dormir? ‒Preguntó Haru con la vista aún él techo. Makoto quiso hacer un comentario porque "Hola~ solo tengo mucho sueño y la película no me afectó en absoluto, solo no quiero cerrar los ojos y dormirme de una buena vez" pero supo que no era el momento ni el lugar para soltar ese tipo de comentarios, así que solo tragó en seco y asintió, aunque Haruka no lo viera.

El silencio a la media noche era común, pero a Makoto le pareció tan incómodo que soltaba alguna tos falsa, pero eso hacía que el silencio se volviera aún más incómodo.

‒Creí… que estabas dormido… ‒soltó Makoto de repente.

Haruka solo suspiró.

‒Estoy preocupado por ti.

El castaño pensó que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, aunque no fuera por miedo, sino que por otra cosa, otra cosa que Makoto conocía muy bien cuando estaba con Haru. No pudo evitar que se sonrojara un poco.

‒Gracias... Haru…

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Haruka, y Makoto quería grabarla en su mente por el resto de su vida, porque aunque fuera pequeña, era hermosa, como su forma de nadar. Una sonrisa que casi nadie puede ver.

Pero luego volvía la imagen de la película y sus ojos se aguaban rápidamente, quería romper a sollozar porque diablos, ¿Cómo podía sacarse esa imagen de la mente?

Luego notó que Haruka se acercaba a su colchón y pensó que era la cosa más extraña que ha hecho Haruka desde los años en los que se conocieron, porque Haruka tenía su burbuja y Makoto la de él. Pero cualquier duda o pensamiento se esfumaron como una ráfaga de viento cuando los brazos de Haruka rodearon su cintura, y el contacto de la respiración de Haru en el cuello de Makoto (ya que Makoto era el más alto de los dos).

Makoto pensó que iba a morir porque su cara ardía y su corazón palpitaba a una gran velocidad y tuvo miedo de que Haruka notara eso, pero el chico de los ojos azules no decía nada y chistaba cuando el castaño balbuceaba incoherencias hasta que soltó un "Qué estás haciendo" lleno de suspiros y risitas nerviosas.

‒Cállate Makoto, solo… trata de dormir ‒murmuró Haruka con la voz soñolienta.

El aliento del moreno chocaba en el cuello de Makoto y le hacía muchas cosquillas. El castaño decidió dejar de balbucear como un loco y apoyó su cabeza en el pelo de Haru, que tenía un exquisito aroma tropical.

Aquella imagen terrorífica se había ido, al igual que cualquier duda que tenía al respecto sobre aquella acción por parte de Haruka.

En ese momento, Makoto pensó que su mejor remedio anti-fantasmas, era estar en brazos de Haruka Nanase.

* * *

Aquella noche soñó con su mejor amigo Haruka y su cabello aroma tropical.


End file.
